The Legend of White Queen
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Pertemuan pertama mereka di musim dingin yang ternoda...Bagaimanakah takdir yang akan membawa kehidupan mereka? Yuri allert. Cagalli x Lacus
1. Chapter 1

STAINED WINTER AND FATE

Salju yang turun, putih, dan jatuh ke bumi. Tidak, seharusnya berwarna putih... Tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak "suci" lagi saat jatuh ke bumi. Ada yang menodainya, bukan lagi putih. Tapi merah darah... merah yang cantik, tercipta dari darah manusia yang sudah mati. Manusia yang sudah tidak bernyawa bergelimpangan tak karuan di luar maupun di dalam rumah. Begitulah desa itu terlihat. Desa yang sudah mati karena ditinggal oleh penduduknya yang terbantai tanpa ada yang tahu bagaimana musibah ini terjadi. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah-rumah tempat tinggal mereka. Rengsek, kaca jendela pecah, cukup menyiratkan bahwa terjadi sesuatu yang kejam disana.

Derap brigade pasukan berkuda, meninggalkan jejak kaki mereka di hamparan salju. Pasukan yang menggunakan baju militer berwarna putih dan dilengkapi dengan baju zirahnya yang mengkilat, terbuat dari baja ringan tentunya untuk melindungi mereka saat pertempuran. Dengan membawa persenjataan lengkap, pedang, panah, tombak, dan beberapa dari mereka membawa bendera kerajaan. Berlambangkan singa yang menggigit bunga lily paskah dengan gagahnya. Pasukan yang terdiri dari ratusan prajurit itu melihat lurus menuju kedepan.

Di depan brigade, di pimpin seseorang berjubah putih. Walaupun belum diketahui siapa namanya, dia cukup "kecil" untuk memipin pasukan sebanyak itu. Dia menggunakan kuda putih yang anggun. Warnanya hampir sama dengan salju yang turun saat itu. Dengan tanganya yang mungil, dia menarik kendalinya dengan perlahan dan menghentikan langkah kudanya. Begitu melihat pemimpinya berhenti, seorang wanita muda yang berkendara tepat di belakangnya, mengangkat tangan kananya untuk mengisyaratkan pada pasukan lain untuk berhenti.

Si pemimpin brigade ini turun dari kudanya. Dilihatnya keadaan sekitarnya, dia hanya diam dan menutup matanya. Sepatu boots kulitnya yang berwarna putih ternoda dengan aliran darah yang mengalir pada salju yang diinjaknya. Tapi dia tetap melangkah menuju ke sebuah rumah yang hancur, namun tetap menyisakan ruangan di dalamnya. Ada pasukan yang mencoba mengingatkanya.

"Yang Mulia! Jangan ke sana itu berbahaya!", teriak salah satu rombongan pasukan itu.

"Aku tahu itu berbahaya. Itu sebabnya aku kemari. Pulanglah kalian jika kalian takut", jawab si jubah putih yang terdengar dingin. Suara ini bukanlah suara orang dewasa yang menggeretak, tapi cukup membuat pasukan yang lebih tua darinya itu nyalinya ciut.

Wanita berambut coklat tadi menarik nafasnya. Dia lalu turun dari kuda berwarna coklat miliknya. Dia terlihat menggunakan baju zirah yang berbeda dengan pasukan yang lain. Terlihat ada pita merah yang mengikat di lenganya.

"Jangan lakukan pergerakan apapun. Aku tidak yakin kita akan diserang jika melihat keadaanya seperti ini. Aku akan menyusul Yang Mulia", wanita muda itu meninggalkan brigade pasukanya.

"Baik Kapten!", salah satu pasukanya siap berada di samping kudanya untuk menjaganya.

Ternyata wanita berambut coklat itu adalah Kapten yang memimpin pasukan ini. Walaupun seorang Kapten, tetap saja si Jubah Putih itu yang menentukan jalan kemana mereka akan pergi. Diikutinya jubah putih masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Di telusurinya ruangan bersama Yang Mulia-nya itu. Dan mereka menemukan sesuatu di dapur rumah yang berantakan tersebut.

Seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian kumuh, sambil menggeretakkan giginya. Gadis kecil berambut kuning emas itu mengunci kedua lututnya sambil ketakutan. Di hampirinya gadis itu. Si Kapten yang berada agak jauh dari jubah putih pun siap dengan pedangnya.

"Kau... apakah kau takut?", tanya si jubah putih.

Gadis kecil yang mungkin seumuran denganya itu tidak menjawab apapun. Tanganya gemetaran. Entah karena takut atau akibat dinginya salju. Saat akan melepaskan jubahnya, dengan cepat gadis kecil yang dihampirinya tadi mengambil pisau yang dia taruh di sampingnya dan berniat menyerangnya.

"Yang Mulia!", teriak wanita itu memberi peringatan.

Dengan cepat orang yang dipanggil Yang Mulia itu langsung memukul tangan gadis yang hendak menyerangnya sehingga pisaunya terjatuh di lantai walaupun seranganya tadi nyaris mengenai wajah si jubah putih, sukurlah hanya tudung jubahnya saja yang robek. Gadis berambut kuning itu kembali gemetar.

"Yang Mulia! Kau...!", karena keselamatan Yang Mulia-nya terancam, wanita itu hendak menangkap gadis blonde itu.

" Jangan Murrue", perintahnya, membuat Murrue langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

Akibat robekan tadi, akhirnya terlihatlah sosok gadis kecil berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Mata amber milik gadis berambut emas tadi langsung membulat melihat sosok di balik jubah itu. Dia bersumpah tidak pernah melihat ada manusia bermata biru safir yang sangat cantik di dalam hidupnya, mata biru itu hampir menghipnotisnya akan keindahanya.

Gadis bermata biru safir itu tersenyum dengan hangat kepadanya. Di keluarkan tanganya dari balik jubahnya, dan dia ingin bersalaman dengan gadis yang brusan menyerangnya.

"Aku... Aku Lacus. Lacus Clyne, Cagalli..."

"L...Lacus..."


	2. Chapter 2

The Woman She Love

15 tahun berlalu...

Dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Sosok wanita berambut emas yang sadar bahwa dia telah bermimpi kembali ke masa lalunya. Dibangkitkanya dirinya dari tempat tidurnya. Dia hanya bertelanjang dada, sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang maskulin bagi wanita. Kulitnya yang agak kecoklatan sangat cocok untuk petarung seperti dirinya. Dibukanya tirai kamarnya. Terlihat matahari sudah mulai bersinar walaupun cahanya belum terlalu terang. Lalu dia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap pergi keluar.

Matahari sudah merangkak naik. Dia berjalan menuju istana milik kerajaan ORB melalui jalanan kota. Sebuah Kerajaan makmur pada zaman itu. Kerajaan yang damai dengan semua anugrah yang ada di dalamnya. Rakyatnya yang mencintai negerinya. Di Kerajaan ini tidak ada sistem perbudakan dalam kehidupan masyarakatnya. Sebelum tahta jatuh ke tangan Ratu baru, sistem perbudakan, korupsi, kejahatan perang, kriminalitas sangat merajalela. Manusia diperdagangkan, hak mereka dicabut sebagai manusia. Sistem kasta yang mengikat. Semenjak pemerintahan Ratu yang baru semua sistem perbudakan dihapus, semua rakyatnya berhak menerima kesejahteraan, tidak boleh ada penjualan manusia. Salin itu kerajaan ini memiliki sumber daya hayati yang berlimpah seperti padi, gandum, buah-buahan, dan lainya. Senang rasanya dia bisa melihat jalanan yang ramai dan mereka terlihat ramah.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang istana, dua penjaga yang mengetahui siapa yang akan memasuki istana, langsung membuka gerbang emas itu. Dia pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Lalu langkahnya berada di lorong istana membuat beberapa pelayan istana memberikan hormat padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Cagalli-sama", mereka menundukkan kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi", balasnya ramah.

Dia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ke taman belakang istana. Benar saja. Ada seseorang yang istimewa sedang duduk di bangku taman. Terlihat ada meja kecil untuk jamuan minum teh.

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia", Cagalli memberi hormat kepada seorang wanita berbaju terusan putih yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang sempurna.

"Cagalli-kun... selamat pagi", ucap wanita yang menunggunya sedari tadi dengan senang.

"Maaf saya sedikit telat. Yang Mulia Ratu pasti sudah lama menunggu saya", Cagalli merunduk meminta maaf.

"Cagalli-kun. Sudah harus ku katakan berapa kali? Panggil saja Lacus", Lacus pun berdiri menghampirinya. Baju yang dikenakanya memerkan bentuk indah tubuh milik Ratu muda ini.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia...", Cagalli belum selesai menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Jari telunjuk milik Lacus sudah berada di hadapan bibirnya.

"Ini perintah...", Lacus tersenyum lembut. Diambilnya kedua tangan itu oleh Cagalli. Lalu dia mencium tangan wanita berkulit seputih salju itu.

"Jika ini perintah Yang Mulia", Cagalli kembali mencium tangan Lacus.

Kedua wanita anggun itu berbincang bincang sambil meminum teh yang telah disediakan sedari tadi. Bahkan Lacus tidak segan menuangkan teh ke cangkir milik Cagalli.

"Syukurlah kau sehat-sehat saja, Lacus", Cagalli menerima cangkir yang telah diisi teh oleh Lacus.

"Hmm... begitu juga dengan Cagalli", jawab Lacus sambil memotong kue dan memberikanya pada Cagalli. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesepian di istana bila tidak ada Cagalli-kun. Jadi hari ini aku senang sekali Cagalli-kun bisa datang kemari. Itu sebabnya aku harus sehat dan gembira bukan?"

Cagalli tersenyum melihat wanita yang ada dihadapanya gembira akan kehadiranya. Ya pasti Lacus kesepian. Karena Cagalli adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat denganya bersama dan juga Murrue. Pekerjaanya yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah sementara.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa bukan aku saja yang kau kirim?", wanita berambut blonde itu meminum tehnya. "Lagipula... bukankah tempo hari kau juga mengirimku untuk mengawasi perbatasan disana?".

"Itu permintaan Murrue-san. Dia bilang akan menetap di Artemis. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Mengingat Murrue-san adalah penduduk yang berasal dari sana.", jelas Lacus.

"Benar juga ya. Dengan begitu mudah untuk mengawasi disana dan pastinya Murrue-san sangat tahu bagaimana keadaan disana", Cagalli setuju dengan pernyataan Lacus.

"Ya. Murrue-san tidak akan memimpin pasukan di Athena, ORB lagi. Dia meminta kau untuk bisa menggantikanya untuk berada di sampingku", Lacus memandang tanaman bunga yang berada di taman itu.

"He..heh?! Ta..tapi ini belum resmi bukan?", Cagalli terkejut atas permintaan Murrue. Selama ini Murrue adalah orang yang bisa dibilang sebagai "Ibu" pengasuh bagi Lacus. Karena dia adalah orang yang selama ini paling dekat dengan Ratu. Mulai sejak Lacus masih bayi, dan sampai dewasa sekarang. Tentu saja keahlian bertarung "Ibu Pengasuh" itu juga hebat. Karena hampir 20 tahun memimpin pertempuran di Athena.

"Ya. Tapi saat ini Murrue-san sudah berada di Artemis. Jadi kuharap besok Cagalli-kun sudah pindah kemari", harapnya.

Entah bagaimana Cagalli bisa begitu senang dengan kabar yang diterimanya hari ini. Bisa bertemu dengan Lacus, dan juga dia mendengar kabar bahwa dia diminta oleh salah satu seniornya untuk bisa menjaga Lacus. Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganya.

"Aku akan pindah kemari besok sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Aku senang. Kita bisa bersama Lacus", ungkap Cagalli gembira.

"Sama denganku, Cagalli", Lacus tertawa kecil.

Cagalli dan Lacus menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai sore hari. Hari yang tenang seperti biasanya saat berada di "White Lily", sebutan untuk istana ini. Lacus menamainya sesuai dengan lambang kerajaanya, dan selain itu dia menamainya karena ia sangat menyukai bunga lily dengan bunga mawar putih. Dibuktikanya dengan seringnya Lacus menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk berkebun menanam bunga bersama beberapa pelayan istana. Walaupun Lacus merupakan seorang Ratu, dia tetap seperti wanita biasa yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengurusi rumah tangga, berkebun, memasak. Terkadang pelayan pelayan istana dibuat pusing, karena seharusnya Lacus harus diam, dan mengurus kerajaan. Bukankah itu tugas Ratu? Tapi tidak dengan Lacus.

Cagalli melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengantar Lacus ke dalam istana. Pelayan yang melintas pun memberi salam kepada mereka berdua. lacus dan Cagalli pun membalas salam mereka, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kamar milik Lacus.

"Lacus, ini sudah hampir malam. Aku harus pulang", Cagalli menunduk hormat pada Lacus.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati saat kembali", si rambut pink tersenyum.

Cagalli menaikkan badanya. Dilihatnya sekeliling lorong menuju kamar Lacus. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Cagalli mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Lacus. Lacus yang mengerti langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Cagalli. Di ciumnya pipi Lacus yang sangat lembut itu. Sesaat sudah mencium pipi Lacus, diambilnya rambut Lacus yang menjuntai ke bawah dan lalu menciumnya, sebagai tanda hormatnya.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa besok, Lacus", Cagalli meninggalkan Lacus yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Sampai jumpa", Lacus lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Langkah Cagalli membawanya kembali ke rumah sederhananya yang berada di pinggiran kota. Di bukanya bajunya itu, lalu dia rebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Pikiran nya kembali ke Lacus.

"Ya.. Aku mencintai wanita itu.. ", matanya terpejam. Mengingat sosok Lacus. Rambutnya yang panjang dan bergelombang menyamakan warnanya dengan kelopak sakura musim semi. Jika Lacus tertawa senang, dia bisa melihat jelas kerlipan di mata safirnya itu membuatnya semakin indah seperti bintang. Kulitnya yang sehalus sutra mengingatkanya kembali saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Lacus, saat itu dia merasakan kehangatan hati dari Lacus. Semakin larut akhirnya Cagalli tertidur dengan Lacus di dalam pikiranya.

Keesokan harinya para pelayan kerajaan atas perintah Lacus meminta mereka membantu Cagalli untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya untuk pindah ke istana. Cagalli yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap dengan baju sehari-harinya celana panjang berwarna putih dan seragam tentara ORBnya. Sudah sejak lama Cagalli ingin pindah ke White Lily karena ingin selalu bersama wanita idamanya itu. Tapi dia harus bersabar karena dia harus melatih kemampuan prajurit baru untuk berpedang dan berperangnya di Jachin Due, sebuah sekolah khusus militer milik ORB. Di sana dia menjadi mentor bersama dengan teman-temanya yang lain. Beberapa kereta kuda untuk menangangkut barang telah dalam perjalanan menuju ke istana.

Sesampainya disana, Cagalli melihat lihat di sekitarnya siapa tahu ada yang bisa dia bantu. Para pelayan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Dia merasa tidak enak merepotkan orang lain, apalagi Cagalli bukan dari kaum bangsawan. Lalu ada seorang maid yang membawa buku-buku Cagalli turun dari kereta. Karena terlalu banyak yang dibawa maid itu kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga terjatuh. Cagalli langsung berlari ke maid tersebut.

"Maaf, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?", Cagalli mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantu salah seorang maid.

"Ah, Cagalli-sama tidak perlu. Terima kasih atas tawaran anda. Ini sudah tugas kami. Maaf membuat barang-barang anda terjatuh", jawab maid muda itu tersenyum. Entah kenapa maid berambut merah itu pipinya bersemu merah saat Cagalli datang padanya.

"Benarkah?", Cagalli berjongkok sambil memungut buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. "Kalau begitu, lain kali bawa barangnya jangan banyak-banyak ya? Nanti terjatuh lagi".

"Te..terima kasih banyak!", maid itupun langsung merapikan buku-buku Cagalli dan meninggalkanya menuju ke dalam istana.

Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan kembali berdiri. Maid tadi masih berlari di dalam lorong-lorong istana. Karena sudah tidak kuat berlari dia berhenti dan mengatur nafasnya. Mukanya masih bersemu karena Cagalli tersenyum tadi.

"Ca...Cagalli-sama...", gadis berambut merah itupun mendekap buku-buku milik Cagalli kedalam dadanya.

Di dapur istana, para pelayan yang seharusnya sibuk seperti biasanya kali ini mereka harus menahan diri untuk melakukan pekerjaanya. Di dalamnya, sang Ratu yang kali ini mengikat rambutnya yang panjang menjadi ponytail, memakai baju terusan biasa berwarna putih dan biru yang memperlihatkan kedua pundaknya yang bersih sedang mempersiapkan makan siang spesial.

"Yang Mulia, kami mohon. Biarkanlah kami yang memasak", seorang pelayan memohon pada Ratu.

"Apa Yang Mulia inginkan untuk makan siang hari ini? Tolong beritahu kami saja, dan kami akan membuatkanya untuk anda", salah satu pelayan lain juga meminta.

"Yang Mulia, Yang Mulia tidak boleh berada di tempat yang berbahaya seperti ini", yang lain menambahkan.

"Hahaha", Ratu itu tertawa kecil. "Tempat berbahaya kalian bilang? Disini kalian bisa membuatku kenyang. Apa yang berbahaya dari tempat ini?", Lacus terlihat senang sambil memotong motong sayuran. "Lagipula... kalian tidak akan bisa memasak apa yang aku akan masak hari ini. Tolong saja bantu aku untuk menyiapkan buah-buahan dan tolong siapkan meja makanya", dia menuangkan beberapa sayuran ke dalam rebusan air.

Ya. Jika Lacus sudah berkehendak, mereka tidak akan bisa menang melawanya. Alhasil para pelayan pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain menyiapkan meja makan dan buah-buahan.

Maid berambut merah tadi telah merapikan kamar yang diminta Lacus untuk Cagalli. dia telah melakukanya dengan rapi. Terakhir dia menempatkan buku-bukunya di atas meja kerja Cagalli. Kali ini dia harus menjemput Cagalli dan mengantarkan ke kamarnya yang baru. Maid itu menutup pintu besar milik kamar penghuni baru tersebut. Dan berlari menuju ke luar istana mencari Cagalli.

Ternyata Cagalli sudah tidak ada di tempat tadi. Dia berusaha mencari Cagalli di sekeliling istana. Dia menemukan si blonde itu sedang duduk di pinggir kolam taman belakang istana.

"Cagalli-sama", tegur maid itu membuat lamunan Cagalli bubar.

"A..ah ya. Ada apa? kau...", Cagalli belum mengenal maid ini.

"Meyrin. Meyrin Hawke, Cagalli-sama. Saya mencari anda untuk mengantarkan anda ke kamar milik anda", Meyrin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah.. Terima kasih Meyrin-san", wanita itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Panggil saja Meyrin, Cagalli-sama. Ayo silahkan ikuti saya", ajaknya.

Meyrin membawa Cagalli berjalan menuju ke dalam istana. Melalui lorong-lorong besar tentunya. Agak jauh memang dari ruang utama singgasana Lacus. Lalu sampailah mereka di depan pintu kamar besar yang terbuat dari kayu ulin dan berukir lambang kerajaan ORB.

"Silahkan masuk, Cagalli-sama", Meyrin mempersilahkan Cagalli masuk terlebih dahulu.

Saat membuka pintu itu, Cagalli terperangah melihat isi kamarnya. Ada tempat tidur yang sangat besar yang akan digunakan untuknya sendiri yang dihiasi tirai sutra berwarna merah, lemari pakaian, meja kerja yang sama seperti di gunakan oleh Lacus, dan juga rak buku.

"Be...besar sekali... apa ini tidak salah?", mata amber Cagalli tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Ini kamar yang akan digunakan Cagalli-sama selama tinggal disini", Meyrin menjelaskan.

Di dapur pelayan membantu Lacus untuk menyiapkan makan siang istimewanya. Ada beberapa makanan yang telah selesai, dan Lacus meminta mereka untuk menyiapkanya di meja makan. Salah seorang pelayan kerajaan yang termasuk amat dekat dengan Lacus menghampirinya.

"Lacus-sama...", pelayan itu berdiri di belakang Lacus.

"Oh Stellar. Ada apa?", Lacus bertanya senang.

"Cagalli-sama sudah berada disini", Stellar melaporkan.

Begitu mendengar berita yang disampaikan salah satu abdinya itu Lacus langsung terburu-buru segera menyiapkan tehnya. "Benarkah?"

"Lacus-sama pergi saja untuk berganti pakaian. Anda tentunya tidak ingin dilihat Cagalli-sama dengan penampilan seperti ini bukan?", Stellar membantu Lacus menyiapkan cangkir tehnya. Hanya Stellar Loussier, Pelayan yang berani "mengganggu" Lacus saat memasak.

"Be...benar! Baiklah. Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Stellar-chan", Lacus langsung pergi terburu-buru dari dapur.

Pelayan berambut kuning dan bermata magenta itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Ratunya. Dia senang saat bisa membantu Ratunya saat dalam kedaan seperti ini. Walaupun sebenarnya keahlianya bukan hanya di dapur...

Saat berlari menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi Lacus bertemu dengan Meyrin yang baru saja mengantar Cagalli. Lacus langsung menghentikan langkahnya. "Meyrin-san!"

Begitu namanya di panggil oleh Lacus, maid yang akan pergi ke kebun itu langsung menghampiri Lacus. "Ya, Yang Mulia?", tanya-nya.

"Apa Cagalli-kun sudah berada disini?", Gadis berambut pink itu ngos-ngos an.

"Ah, ya", jawab Meyrin. Dia agak aneh melihat Ratu yang biasanya terlihat anggun ini sekarang menjadi berbeda. Menjadi seperti seorang "wanita" pada umumnya.

"Apakah aku bisa minta tolong padamu?", pinta Lacus sambil memohon.

"Ya, apapun Yang Mulia", Meyrin akan menyanggupi apapun permintaan Lacus.

"Bisakah kau memberitahu Cagalli-kun untuk datang ke ruang makan? Aku sangat terburu-buru. Aku belum mempersiapkan apapun pada diriku", Lacus mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganya. "Oh, ya. Tolong gantikan dia dengan pakaian yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya", lanjutnya.

"Oh... baiklah. Saya akan pergi ke tempat Cagalli-sama", maid berambut merah itupun tersenyum. Sekali lagi dia bisa melihat Cagalli.

"Terima kasih, Meyrin-san!", Ratu itupun berlari meninggalkan Meyrin. Meyrin pun beralih menuju ke kamar Cagalli lagi. Lacus berlari menuju ke kamar pribadinya. Dari dapur ke kamarnya juga membutuhkan tenaga ekstra jika ingin cepat sampai ke sana. Tidak terhitung berapa langkah dia ambil, akhirnya dia sampai juga. Ada beberapa maid yang sedang menyiapkan baju-bajunya.

Di kamar Cagalli, dia sedang melihat pemandangan dari balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan dari Athena City sangat indah jika terlihat dari sini. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar.

"Permisi, Cagalli-sama", Meyrin memanggil Cagalli yang berada di dalam kamar.

"Ah, silahkan masuk", balas Cagalli.

Akhirnya Meyrin memasuki kamar Cagalli karena sudah diizinkan masuk terlebih dahulu. Meyrin membungkukkan badanya untuk menghormati Cagalli. Wanita teman dekat Ratu itu pun tersenyum.

"Tidak usah hormat seperti itu. Aku bukan bangsawan kok", Cagalli menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia malu karena diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh salah satu pelayan istana ini.

"Ya, tapi Cagalli-sama adalah tamu terhormat yang telah diundang oleh Ratu Lacus. Sudah sepantasnya seperti ini", Meyrin tersenyum. "Ada pesan dari Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia menunggu anda di ruang makan. Anda diminta untuk mengganti pakaian. Pakaian anda sudah disiapkan di dalam lemari, Cagalli-sama", Meyrin melanjutkan perintah dari Lacus.

"Eh?", Cagalli kebingungan. Apa maksudnya?

Di kamar Lacus, dia cukup kesulitan harus memilih gaun yang mana yang cocok dengan suasana makan siangnya bersama dengan Cagalli. Akhirnya dia memilih gaun lengan panjang dengan kerah berwarna hijau, dan penutup dada yang langsung berupa dress panjang berwarna putih. Dia memilih warna hijau karena warna itu adalah warna kesukaan dari Cagalli. Beberapa asistenya membantu mendandani rambutnya. Dengan menyanggul sedikit rambutnya, Lacus siap dengan penampilanya untuk bertemu dengan Cagalli.

Meyrin melihat Cagalli menggunakan seragam berpangkat Kapten ORB dengan shoulder patch emas, dan celana putih panjang khas militer ORB. Dia nampak begitu agung mengenakan seragam tersebut. Cagalli juga mengikat sedikit rambutnya yang panjangnya hanya sebahu itu dengan pita merah.

"Apakah aku cocok memakai ini? Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?", tanya Cagalli melihat dirinya sendiri di cermin.

"Sangat sempurna, Cagalli-sama. Mungkin Lacus-sama sudah menunggu anda. Saya yakin Lacus-sama senang melihat anda", puji Meyrin.

Cagalli hanya tersipu. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa orang-orang hampir menyadari perasaanya untuk Lacus. Dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya. Dia berbuat seperti ini agar tidak gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan Lacus sesaat lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo", Cagalli pergi dari kamarnya di dampingi oleh Meyrin.

Meyrin tetap melakukan tugasnya untuk mengantar si wanita idaman ini pergi untuk menemui Ratu-nya. Benar saja, Lacus sudah berdiri menantinya di ruang makan. Mata amber milik Cagalli tidak akan percaya, betapa cantiknya Lacus yang dia lihat saat ini mengenakan gaun berwarna hijau daun itu. Figur wanita impianya yang sangat sempurna saat ini di balut oleh gaun itu. Lacus pun tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat, Yang Mulia", Cagalli pun mengambil langkah dan menundukkan badanya.

"Tidak, Cagalli-san tepat waktu", balasnya. "Terima kasih telah membantunya, Meyrin-san. Sekarang kau bisa pergi", perintah Lacus.

Meyrin pun mengangguk dan pergi menghormati kepada dua wanita itu sendiri di ruang makan. Wanita dengan seragam ORB itu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Ratunya untuk mempersilahkan duduk di kursi makan. Cagalli membantu Lacus duduk dengan menarik kursi untuknya, sebelum dia mulai duduk.

"Yang Mulia, terima kasih. Apakah ini tidak berlebihan?", Cagalli melihat santapan-santapan ala kerajaan berada di hadapanya saat ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat makanan semewah ini sebelumnya. Namun sup ayam yang masih hangat tersaji sederhana di sebuah mangkuk kecil.

"Sudah kubilang panggil saja Lacus saat kita hanya berdua saja", Lacus mulai mengerutkan dahinya. Dia tidak suka jika momenya bersama dengan Cagalli harus berbicara formal seperti itu.

"E..eh ya.. maaf", Cagalli keceplosan lagi.

"Mhh.. mungkin saja ini agak berlebihan. Karena aku yang memasak sendiri sup ayam kesukaan Cagalli. Bukankah ini makanan favoritmu?", Lacus tertawa kecil.

"Ya.. aku menyukainya. Karena.. ini adalah satu-satunya makanan yang menemani aku pada saat 'itu'...", Cagalli tersenyum melihat isi dari sup yang masih mengepulkan uap itu. Lacus hanya diam. Dia ingat apa yang Cagalli ceritakan. Begitu suasana hening, Cagalli sadar bahwa dia telah berbicara sesuatu yang mungkin membuat Ratu muda itu sedih. "Ta..tapi. ini buatanmu bukan? Mungkin ini lebih enak daripada buatanku sendiri", Cagalli berusaha mengembalikan suasana hangat tadi.

"Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya. Silahkan dinikmati makananya", Lacus mempersilahkan Cagalli memakan sup buatanya.

Benar, sup buatan Lacus terasa hangat diperutnya, dan juga sayuran-sayuranya di rebus dengan kematangan yang sempurna. "Kemampuan memasakmu boleh juga ya. Kapan-kapan bolehkah kau mengajari aku memasak yang seperti ini?", tanya Cagalli.

"Tentu", Lacus terlihat senang bisa membuat masakan untuk Cagalli, dan syukurlah wanita itu menyukainya.

Tidak terasa waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama berlalu begitu cepat. Sampai malam menjemput mereka berdua. Cagalli mengantarkan Lacus menuju ke kamar utamanya. Karena dia yakin Lacus mungkin sudah lelah bersamanya seharian ini. Sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bisa melakukanya seperti ini.

"Hari ini hari yang menyenangkan untukku, Lacus", kata Cagalli yang masih mendampinginya di depan kamar Lacus.

"Ya. Aku juga, Cagalli", Lacus tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku. Kau beristirahatlah. Pasti besok kita sama-sama punya pekerjaan yang banyak. Karena kau dan aku menghabiskan waktu bersama", sindir Cagalli.

Lacus tertawa dengan sindiran Cagalli. Ya, hari ini dia menghindari semua rapat, persetujuan, dan lainya hanya untuk Cagalli saat ini. Kapan lagi bisa menikmati waktu bersama dengan Cagalli?

"A..anu.. Cagalli", pipi Ratu itu tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Ya?", Cagalli melihat ke wajah Lacus yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bi...bisakah kau temani aku malam ini?", Lacus menunduk malu.

Cagalli awalnya terkejut dengan permintaan Lacus. Namun dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Ratu-nya. Selain karena posisi Lacus adalah seorang Ratu, dia satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa dia tolak permintaanya karena dia berusaha mengabulkan permintaan dari wanita yang paling dia cintai tersebut. Cagalli mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Setelah mengganti pakaianya dengan pakaian tidur, Lacus menyusul Cagalli yang saat ini berdiri di balkon ruang tidurnya. Dilihatnya wanita berambut emas itu tidak lagi menggunakan seragam militer yang hari ini dia gunakan saat makan siang bersamanya, dia hanya menggunakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih. Cagalli memperhatikan seisi kota Athena dengan kerlipan lampu-lampu rumah penduduk yang sangat indah.

"Cagalli", panggil Lacus dari ambang pintu balkon.

Cagalli menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Lacus mengenakan pakaian tidur yang sangat menggoda. Terlihat belahan dadanya yang bulat sempurna penuh mengisi bagian bra pakaian tidur tersebut. Warna merah muda pucat sangat cocok dengan kulitnya yang bersih dan mulus. Kesempurnaan Lacus tidak bisa terbantahkan. Lacus berjalan menghampiri Cagalli yang masih terpesona akan kemolekan tubuhnya.

"Apakah pemandangan kota Athena terlalu menakjubkan bagimu?", tanya Lacus yang saat ini berada di samping Cagalli. Disenderkanya kepalanya ke pundak Cagalli yang lebih tinggi dari dirinya sekitar dua puluh centi meter.

"Tidak. Kau lebih menakjubkan daripada pemandangan kota Athena, Lacus", di kecupnya pucuk kepala Lacus dengan lembut. Bahkan harum aroma bunga mawar tercium dari setiap helai rambut berwarna merah muda tersebut, dan membuatnya semakin menggila.

"Cagalli... sebentar lagi... akan ada badai datang kemari", Lacus memelankan suaranya.

"Ya. Aku tahu itu. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Athena, Artemis, dan ORB. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuhmu walaupun seujung kuku pun", Cagalli menyelipkan tangan kananya ke pinggang ramping Lacus.

"Hey, aku tidak sepenuhnya lemah tahu", Lacus memprotes Cagalli. "Akulah yang mengkhawatirkanmu".

Cagalli hanya terdiam. Dia mengerti apa yang Lacus katakan "Ya.. aku tahu itu, Lacus. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku".

Tidak beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu memandangi Kota Athena, Lacus tengah berbaring di ranjang king sizenya yang dilapisi oleh seprei berwarna merah yang terbuat dari sutra. Cagalli yang masih dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjang, mengambil langkah untuk mencium Lacus terlebih dahulu. Dilihatnya Lacus tidak melakukan penolakan, Cagalli membuka mulut Lacus dengan perlahan menggunakan tanganya, dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Lacus. Wajah Lacus memerah seperti tomat. Dia tidak menyangka Cagalli begitu ahli dalam urusan ini. Namun Lacus juga membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganya di leher Cagalli dan menciumnya. Setelah tiga menit mereka menyudahi ciuman romantis itu. Kali ini Lacus tidur dilengan Cagalli. Dengan lembut Cagalli membelai helai perhelai rambut merah muda milik Ratu-nya yang tercinta itu.

"Cagalli. Ini ciuman pertamaku... aku tidak menyangka Cagalli sangat ahli dalam berciuman seperti ini", wajah Lacus masih merah. "Aku.. aku harap ini ciuman pertama Cagalli juga...".

"Ya, Lacus. Ini ciuman pertamaku", Cagalli berbohong.

"Benarkah? Aku senang Cagalli memberikan ciuman pertamanya untukku. Tapi... kau belajar dari mana? Kau seperti seorang ahli", terdengar suara penasaran dari tenggorokan Lacus.

"Hmm.. dari mana aku belajar itu tidak penting bukan? Aku senang kau memujiku seperti itu", jawab si rambut emas itu. Sebenarnya dia sudah menyerahkan ciuman pertamanya kepada sesama tentara di perbatasan kota Artemis beberapa bulan yang lalu. "Sudah larut malam. Waktunya Ratu ti...", belum selesai perkataanya dia melihat Lacus sudah tertidur duluan. Dia tersenyum, lalu menyelimuti Lacus dan menjaganya dari dinginya malam yang ada di kota Athena malam itu.


End file.
